A New Life
by KuranKumiko
Summary: A continuation of the Vampire Knight ending. A story following on Kaname's awakening. Made by my own imagination and my first attempt on doing a fanfic. I do not own Vampire Knight manga or its characters. I do not gain from it. This is for pure entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

Kaname woke up inside a room that's awfully familiar. He looked around and he was not mistaken. This is his room in the Kuran manor. He sighed. It must have been hours passed now that he had been awakened. Though this time, not as a vampire, but as a human.

_Yuuki.._

She sacrificed her life for me. He had done everything he could in the past to give Yuuki a future. For her to live. Lying on his bed, Kaname stared at his ceiling and thought on what had happened earlier that day...

{{{{{{{Recollection start}}}}}}}

"Ah .. Nee-san, he's awake.."

Kaname was still in a daze when he opened his eyes. He stared up the open sky surprised somehow on how he was still alive. He looked to his side and saw two strangers observing him. The man, who looked in his 20's stood tall with silver hair that looked so much like Zero only different. His eyes were a lot kinder than Zero's. Then he shifted his gaze to the girl next to the silver-haired man.

_Yuuki?_ he thought_. No. It's not her_. Kaname sat up.

The girl looked nervous and grasped hard at the man's hand. But she kept her composure and spoke.

"This is a message from my mother to my other father. – I want to give to you, whom I love, the world that I saw when I was human."

Kaname was taken aback when he heard those words. _I'm human?_ He checked. His senses were a bit dull as he can only hear the birds that chirped and feel the calm breeze that brushes his hair. He can't hear the heartbeats that are in close proximity with him including the two who are now standing right next to him, when it should be no problem to vampire ears. He looked up to the sky and he didn't need much to squint anymore nor have a headache when he is under the sun. Not even feeling a slight sting on his skin as the sun shines on him.

"What a beautiful light." he whispered while looking up raising his hand up and a butterfly landed on his finger. He let it linger for a moment then sadness overcame_. _

_I'm human. Yuuki.. what have you done?_ Kaname closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands as realization stuck to him. Two soft hands and arms found themselves hugging him from his back tightly.

"Otou-san..." the girl was sobbing trying hard to deliver her words. "I have always... wanted to hug.. you like ... this. To see you... move.. hear your.. voice." She kept crying.

_Father? _His eyes widened when the girl uttered the word. _SHOCKED! _He slowly and softly placed his hand on hers and pulled her gently from behind to his front facing him. "Don't cry. What is your name?" He asked while still holding her hands.

"My name is Kuran Akane." she sniffed. He stared at her for a while then pulled her closer and hugged her hard. _ I have a daughter! Yuuki's and mine._ While he was comforting his daughter, Kaname glanced at the man now standing behind Akane. "And what is your name?" he asked calmly.

"My name is Kuran Kiryuu Daiki. Kiryuu Zero was my father." Daiki bowed his head slightly and said, "It would be an honour if I'm allowed to call you otou-san as well." Kaname smiled at him. "The honour would be mine." Daiki looked up to his "_other_" otou-san and gave a slight smile as well.

"Otou-san, Akane nee-san, we should go. It's a long way from home."

Akane let go of her father and wiped her tears. She took a deep breath. "Yes. We have a lot of time to catch up. It is best we should get going otou-san. You must hungry?"

"Not really, no." he answered. Daiki walked over to him and helped him up. Both of his _children _walked beside him until they reached Daiki's car. As they drove away, Kaname looked at the window and saw that not much has changed in the world. He took a glance at Akane and Daiki, both sitting in the front of the car. He was somehow happy that Yuuki had ended up with Zero after he died. But knowing the condition Zero was in, he was sure that he probably didn't last long. So Yuuki was left alone with the 2 children. _Poor Yuuki _

He had so many questions and he didn't know where to start. All of them will have to wait a little. He was exhausted and he doesn't know why. He closed his eyes once more.

{{{{{{End of recollection}}}}}}

Kaname sat up from his bed. He suddenly felt so thirsty and a rush of panic ran through him.

"I'm human... I'm not a vampire anymore." he said to himself and he looked over to his side table finding a glass and a pitcher of clear liquid which he is sure is water. He reached for the pitcher and drank directly from it. Forget the glass. Forget etiquette. No one was here and he was just too damn thirsty! After finishing almost half of its contents, he placed it back down at the table and was so very satisfied. Kind of strange for him to be satisfied with water alone.

"So, this is how it feels to be human.." he whispered to himself. Back then when he is thirsty, he could drink blood from others (may it be human or vampire) but it could never really satisfy him no matter how much he drinks. He can only be satisfied with Yuuki's blood.

_"Yuuki..."_ his heart grew heavy once more upon remembering his beloved. A soft knock on the door brought him back to his senses.

"Otou-san? May I come in?"

"Yes. Please come in."

The door opened slowly and Akane peeked in. She gave him a big smile when she saw him and started to walk towards him. Kaname got off the bed, stood and faced his daughter.

"How are you feeling otou-san?" she gave a quick glance at her father's wet stained shirt and the pitcher of water on the table.

"I feel alright, thank you." he glanced down his shirt when he followed Akane's gaze. "Just got a little thirsty."

"I can see. Is it quenched? Your thirst?" she asked curiously.

"It is. Surprisingly." and he was indeed. Akane smiled again and turned around to walk towards the bathroom. He knew she was running the bath because he can hear the water running. She came out and walked over to the closet and plucked out some clothes. She then dropped the clothes on the bed close to him. She sat down next to the clothes staring at it. Kaname was still standing to where he was and just watched what Akane was doing.

"Here, otou-san. Oka-san picked this out herself for you. All of your clothes in fact." Kaname noticed Akane's sad smile while looking at the clothes on the bed. "Your bath should be ready. I know you must want to clean yourself." she stood and faced him. "When you're finished, we will be waiting for you at the dining hall. We'll have dinner together, the three of us." she walked closer to Kaname and she gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy that you are finally with us otou-san. At the same time, I'm saddened that oka-san had to leave us." Kaname hugged her back and held her head against his chest. He was lost for words. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. That's right. I need to apologise for depriving them of their mother.

"I..." he was about start when Akane cut him off while letting him go.

"We'll have time for talks later. I will take my leave now, Father." She bowed slightly and turned to leave his room.

He watched in awe on how his daughter acted and moved. She terribly sounds like Yuuki but she looks a lot like him but with more softer features. She also got his hair but her eyes are that of her mothers. She moves with grace and as regal as a vampire royalty. She was beautiful. His daughter. He couldn't help but be proud of her.

He felt a pang of regret knowing that he was not there to guide his own child growing up and a slight feel of jealousy towards Zero being able to be with his daughter instead of him. Kaname sighed. He didn't know Yuuki was carrying his child. If he knew then, he wondered if it would have changed his decision back then.

_No. Probably not. _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kaname walked in the dining hall, Akane and Daiki was already there. He cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"Good evening. I'm sorry to have you waiting."

"Good evening Otou-san. It's alright. We haven't been waiting long." Daiki said while giving Kaname a court nod.

"Good evening Father. Please." Akane gestured the seat right at the head of the table. Kaname didn't move. He knows that only the family head sits on that place.

"I'm sorry but I'm no longer the Kuran family head. More so I'm no longer a vampire."

"Otou-san." Akane moved closer to him. "Daiki and I have been taught well by our tutors on vampire etiquette. But Mother and Zero otou-san have taught us as well on human family values too." she then held her father's hand and led him at the head of the table. "As our father, it is your right to seated at the head of the table. We only follow the rules when we have formal parties and meetings. When it's only us or with close friends, in this house, only our father is allowed to seat here." Daiki moved to where they are and held the chair for him.

"Please, have a seat Otou-san." He nodded at the two and took his seat. Akane sat to his right while Daiki sat to his left. They took dinner quietly. After they're done, they move to the living room area and drank their tea.

"Its rose tea." he said and took another sip from his cup and placed it back on the table. He observed Daiki who was on the talking someone on the phone at the far corner of the room. _He is indeed Zero's son._ Daiki was a tall man. As tall as him actually. As he had noticed before, he looks so much like Zero. Same silver hair and eyes but his eyes are kinder just like Yuuki's. Daiki finished his phone call and walked towards them.

"I'm sorry about that. Now, I'm sure you have some questions Otuo-san?"

"How long was I asleep?" Kaname asked.

"About a thousand years. Hanabusa-ojisan encased you in an ice coffin back then. Thus preserving your body as what it is. So reviving you was much easier." Daiki replied. Kaname nodded and stared at his tea cup on the table. _Aido..._

"Can anyone enlighten me on how or why this happened? I still... I still cannot believe it until now. I was ready to move on when I've served my time as the Parent." He asked both of them softly. There was a pause for a minute. It was Akane who broke the moment silence.

"Mother loved you Otou-san. That is the only reason why she did this."

"It was her ultimate wish." Daiki added.

_Yuuki... _Kaname said her name silently. "Why didn't you stop her? As her children, only you could have stopped her from doing this."

"Yes. We could have stopped her. And she would've listened to us too. But we do not want to see her unhappy." said Akane.

"She was unhappy?" this startled him.

"She **WAS** happy. But there is always something in her eyes that is so sad." she added quickly. "When you died, she was almost unresponsive even though Zero otou-san was always with her. She got back to life when she found out she was pregnant with me. When I was about 5 years old the sadness in her eyes came very noticeable every time she looked at me. Apparently, I looked too much like you that she couldn't help herself from missing you. Don't get me wrong Father, she did still took care of me very well. She never mistreated me nor ignored me for that fact." said Akane, assuring him. He nodded.

"Zero otou-san never gave up on her. He convinced Mother to take up the position of being the head of the Kuran family and start participating in the Vampire Society and Hunters Associations business. She worked with Hanabusa-ojisama, Takuma-ojisama and sometimes with Zero otou-san. She was starting to move on. Mother married Zero 10 years after that. She then left the Associations business to Zero otou-san and helped Kaien-Ojiisan running the Cross Academy. She had Daiki after that." Akane looked at Daiki and smiled at each other.

"Father died 90 years after." Daiki said. "The vampire blood in him prolonged his life a little but he was still half-human. In the end even with our bloods combined, he still turned into a Level E vampire. Mother couldn't destroy him so Kaien-Ojiisan did. It was inevitable."

"I'm sorry." Kaname somehow felt ashamed of what he had done to Zero.

"Don't be. My father never had any regrets as should you. He accepted everything that has happened in his life. The past is past. It no longer matters." There was a brief silence then Daiki continued.

"Mother changed again after that. She still laughs and smile but does no longer reach her eyes. But she still continued to live on for us. She's happy with us. And we made sure that we make her happy. Then, Hanabusa-ojisan called one day saying that he was almost finished with his research. A research that you started. Finding a medicine that can turn vampires into humans. He found your journal and he had decided then to continue it on your behalf."

"And it really works?" he had to ask.

"It works. It's what exactly what we are using now as the main weapon in the Association. Precisely for the last 200 years."

"You're in the Association too?

Akane giggled. "Daiki is the Association President. As the successor of Kiryuu Zero the strongest hunter in history. Well, besides Cross Kaien-ojiisan. And in vampire politics, I'm the Head of the Vampire Society being the last pureblood of the Kuran family."

"And it is because of the _antidote_ that we were using less and less of the anti-vampire weapons created from the furnace. That was why it was decided that the furnace fire will be put out after its thousandth year. Mother has made her decision absolute after knowing this and even before father (Zero) died, he knew this time would come."

"Mother conferred it to us and we just couldn't say no. As her children, she has given her blood to us so we knew how she wanted to make it up to you and to finally give you something that she have always wanted to give you. Seeing you now alive and being a part of the world of the light, brings happiness in me too. Do not feel bad or feel guilty about this Otou-san." she told her father smiling.

What or how was he to answer to that? _Thank you Yuuki.. _For the first time in Kaname's mortal life, he cried.

* * *

_A/N: OK im not good at this at all as this is my first time... Im terribly bad at trying to put it a good cliff hanger.. lol _


End file.
